


A Moment of Peace

by Highlander_II



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Angst, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark is a bad man, Touch-Starved, discussion of shared trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Tony didn't die at the end of Endgame, but he didn't make it out entirely unscathed either. He and Peter are sitting on the couch watching a movie and Peter doles out a little TLC.(( re-dated after exchange reveals ))
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



Peter was doing it again. That thing Tony didn't understand. And the kid did it all the time. Though, he wasn't really a kid anymore, was he? He'd been part of a huge battle, then gone on to face other enemies of his own. Even without help. The kid had grown up.

And he was sitting right next to Tony. Close enough that their shoulders touched and Tony could feel the body heat from Peter's thigh against his own. It should be making him uncomfortable as hell. With anyone else, it certainly would. But not Peter. He was trying to figure out why.

Maybe it was because Peter had been one of a few people who didn't think he'd done something horrible to Pepper to make her leave. He hadn't. Their split had been mutual. Though a lot of the reasoning was because he was having a hard time dealing with the fallout from Thanos and Pepper wasn't up for dealing with that and taking care of a child at the same time.

Tony was in pain most days still – nearly two years later – and the scarring made him uncomfortable. Doctors had tried to save his arm, unsuccessfully, so now he and the former Winter Soldier were a matching set. His had more bells and whistles of course, but he never imagined he would bond with freaking Bucky Barnes over anything.

Tony had noticed that Morgan didn't seem bothered by any of it. Peter's conclusion had been that she was glad to have her dad. That was as good a reason as any. And he made sure that little girl got every scrap of his attention when she was around.

"Are you invading my personal space for a reason or are you just here to annoy me?"

Peter flashed that stupidly bright smile of his at him. The damned thing warmed the whole room. That wasn't a spider power was it? "You know I live to annoy you, Mr. Stark. But, just sitting here watching the movie."

"You need to sit in my lap to watch the movie?"

"Wait – can I?" The kid tried to climb into Tony's lap and Tony pushed him back to the couch.

"No."

Peter 'fell' over laughing. "You're so mean. You let Morgan do it," he 'complained'.

Tony frowned at the toppled over Peter. "Morgan is seven. You – are not seven. And you have at least 100 pounds on her."

"Fine," Peter said and climbed around on the couch until he was sitting behind Tony, chest pressed against his back, hands on his shoulders.

Tony's whole body stiffened immediately. What the hell was Peter doing? It took every ounce of mental strength to stay on the couch. But this was kind of freaking him out.

He felt Peter's strong fingers begin to knead softly at his shoulders. "Do you want me to stop?" Peter asked, a soft earnestness to his voice.

Tony could only shake his head. If he'd tried to speak, his voice would have been little more than a croaked whisper. Truthfully, he liked what Peter was doing. And, he was glad it was the kid over someone else. Even if he couldn't adequately explain why.

He leaned forward a little. Peter took the hint and rubbed his hands down Tony's back. He sighed softly as the muscles loosened and relaxed. The sound he made was not something he would have chosen to make in front of Peter. Peter didn't seem to mind though.

Tony's eyes were heavy and he let them close. He wasn't falling asleep, but he was very relaxed. So much so that he leaned back against Peter's chest without thinking.

Damn if the kid didn't take it in stride and just keep working. Peter's fingers worked on knots and pressure points Tony had forgotten about years ago. Some of them probably even before he took on the mantel of Iron Man. He's slammed himself around so many walls and trees and buildings, the fact that he's not regularly half-bruise and even still had nearly full range of motion in his limbs was impressive.

"How long are you planning to do this?" he asked.

Peter shrugged. "How close to Jell-O do you want to feel?"

"Oh god."

"Got it," Peter said and worked his hand along Tony's left arm.

Every now and then, something would hurt. Tony would breathe through it and let Peter keep going. When the kid started working all the areas around the prosthetic that had replaced Tony's right arm, Tony clenched. A wholly involuntary reaction. But Peter just whispered something soothing to him and he relaxed.

Damn this kid.

Tony rested his head on Peter's shoulder while those talented fingers did their work. "Where'd you learn this?"

"School," Peter answered simply.

"They have massage classes at your school?"

"No, but we did a trigger point lesson in health class once. You have a lot of them." Then he pressed a finger into one and Tony howled. "Sorry."

With a wince, Tony said, "No, it's okay." He breathed through the muscle letting go. "Needed that."

"Probably more. Two words, Mr. Stark: hot tub."

"Shouldn't we go to dinner first?" _What the fuck?_ Where had that come from?

Peter replied with, "If you want, but the hot tub is for your overworked muscles. You need to relax. A lot."

"Says Spider-Man." So Peter had glossed over it like a joke. Good. He could work with that. It had been a joke. Or a very spontaneous utterance of stupidity. Maybe.

"I stretch and relax a lot. I'm good."

"Mmhmm. I want you to show me those stretches later."

"One yoga class for Mr. Stark. Check."

"You're a strange kid," Tony commented, then moaned in a weird combination of pain and pleasure.

"Not a kid. You do remember I'm in college, right?"

Tony grunted a response that was more acknowledgment than confirmation. College. Hell. How long had it been since Thanos? A sharp shiver ran through his body and he almost couldn't breathe.

Strong arms curled far more gently than he thought possible around his chest. It took a second for the soft whispers to push through his frazzled brain. He realized Peter was talking to him. Working to calm him down and get through the haze.

He patted a hand against Peter's arm. "I'm okay, kid."

"Bullshit."

"Bless you."

"Mr. Stark, you're not. You should talk to someone." There was concern in that soft voice at his ear. Though, this didn't come with the usual pity he was accustomed to hearing from everyone else. Pity that he hated. Pity that he didn't need and didn't want. They all acted like he was broken and needed coddling. Most of them. Not Peter though. Peter treated him just the same as before, only he was more comfortable around him than he used to be.

"Already am, kid. Have been. Since it happened."

"Since what happened?" Peter prompted.

Tony sighed. "Since I kicked Thanos' ass and lost my goddamned arm," he half-snarled. Fucking Peter. Had the kid been talking to his therapist?

"That's good. Talking is good. What got you just now?" Peter's voice was so calm and matter-of-fact that it was almost annoying.

"Memories," he said with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face. "It happens sometimes."

"Me too," Peter whispered and tightened his hold a bit.

Tony relaxed a little more against the very solid and strong body behind him. And for the first time in a long time, he felt safe. Nothing was going to attack him. No one was shooting at him or taking him prisoner. There was nothing _bad_ about the situation at all. Just he and Peter sitting on the couch, movie playing in the background.

He lifted a hand to rub Peter's forearm. "Thanks, kid."

"Anytime," Peter answered. "Did you want me to finish working out the knots?"

"In a minute," he said and felt Peter nod. Tony wanted to enjoy this safe, warm feeling for a while. He wasn't sure when he'd get another chance. He left his hand resting on Peter's arm. The contact grounded him.

Tony's eyebrows went up a bit when Peter rested his chin on his shoulder. He didn't ask him to move. In fact, he settled in closer to Peter. This was legitimately the least anxious he'd felt in months.

"Pete – what would you say to hanging out here for the rest of the weekend?" he asked, eyes closed to hold any expression off his face.

"Seriously?" Peter asked, lifting his head.

Tony nodded. "Yeah." What could he say? It was lonely as hell in his wing of the compound without Pepper and Morgan. They didn't even live at the compound anymore. Tony'd asked them to so he could see Morgan more often, but Pepper had argued a need for their safety, and the compound, she'd said, wasn't the best option for them.

He hadn't had the fortitude to argue. As long as he could see Morgan, he didn't care where they lived. Pepper had decided to stay in New York though, which helped a lot.

Having Peter stay the weekend would fill some of that space his family used to fill.

"Cool," Peter said. "I'll have to get some clothes..."

"We'll go shopping. Don't worry about it."

"Wow. Okay. Thanks."

Tony left it at that. It was settled. He let out a soft sigh. Then wriggled his right shoulder. "There's a really tight spot under my arm if you want to get that."

He felt Peter's face shift when he smiled. "Sure. Put your arm here," he said and manipulated Tony's arm where he wanted it.

Tony gritted his teeth when Peter pressed those strong fingers into the tight muscle. "Fuck!" But he didn't ask the kid to stop. He breathed through it until the muscle let go. "Ow," he groaned.

Peter smoothed his fingers over Tony's side and shoulder. "Should probably stop for a bit. That was a lot."

"Yeah. Okay." He patted Peter's thigh. "Thanks, kid."

"Of course," Peter said and – yup, the kid kissed his temple. Though he's not sure it was an entirely conscious move. "Does your arm still fall asleep even though it's metal now? Wait, it wouldn't, huh? Because it doesn't have a blood supply or vessels, right?"

Tony almost laughed. Peter's unending curiosity was a source of light in the darkness. Especially when he puzzled out things on his own. "It doesn't, but my shoulder gets stiff as hell if I don't move enough."

"Cool. I mean – science cool."

That made Tony smile. He needed that.

He needed more. But he couldn't ask Peter. What the kid had already done was more than enough. Beyond that would be selfish and taking advantage of him. And he never would've even thought about it except that Peter very specifically reminded him that he was in college. (Tony had mostly forgiven the part where Peter didn't go to MIT.)

Peter's body was warm at his back, and his arms were strong and comforting against his chest. He could fall asleep right here and be completely content. Damn this kid.

Tony had drifted slightly toward less consciousness when he'd felt a hand skim across his chest. At first he thought Peter was just changing position. Then both of Peter's hands were moving in soft patterns over his chest and abs. He wasn't even a little upset. It felt really good. It felt even better when Peter's warm fingers brushed the sliver of skin exposed where Tony's shirt had ridden up.

He sighed softly. That seemed to convince Peter it was okay to keep going. Those strong hands moved a little faster, but just as gentle. Tony leaned back and let Peter explore. Another soft sound rolled from his chest when Peter's hands brushed Tony's thighs.

"You can touch me too," Peter whispered against Tony's jaw. It was so much hotter than Tony had ever expected consent to be.

Tony rested his left hand on Peter's thigh, gauging the responsiveness. For his efforts, he felt Peter's chest vibrate with the little rumble from his throat. Definitely encouraging. He kneaded his fingers into the muscle. This time the sound was louder, and there was an unmistakable rock of Peter's hips against his back.

Tony Stark is a bad man.

He rubbed his hand up and down Peter's leg. Let his fingers squeeze – sometimes gently, sometimes harder. But he kept his touches mid-thigh and lower.

With his right hand, he let his mechanical fingers brush through Peter's hair. That garnered a similar, approving reaction. Right, Peter's heightened senses.

Tony Stark is a very bad man.

Evidently, Peter Parker was a bad man too. Peter ducked those glorious fingers of his beneath Tony's shirt and scraped his nails over bare skin. Tony didn't stand a chance of holding back the moan that formed in his throat.

_Shit._

But he wasn't about to stop him. He let the kid touch wherever he wanted. That included the lips grazing at Tony's throat.

"Tell me now if you want to stop."

"Shut up, Pete-" he groaned. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, but, the way it was making him feel, he could live with it. It was all Peter's idea anyway. Tony hadn't requested a thing. He just hadn't stopped it when it started.

He was focused on the feel of Peter's mouth on his neck, so he didn't notice Peter's hand moving farther down until the heat zinged through his body. It was the lightest of grazes over his crotch, but it was like lightning. No one had touched him there in – what, months? More? His own hands didn't count. God, how long had it been? Pepper, maybe? If so, that 'months' was really 'years'. Two of them. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Sorry – if you-"

He cut Peter off by guiding his hand back to his crotch. No words. Nothing. Just a silent request. _Don't make me say it, Pete._

Peter didn't need verbal instructions. He slid his hand over Tony's cock as it grew harder beneath his pants. Slow and steady movements, gentle and warm hands.

Tony reveled in it. His hips lifted to press into Peter's hand. It was sad how quickly he felt himself nearing the edge. Such a pitiful showing. And he hated it. But there was Peter, whispering softly in his ear. Telling him beautiful and positive and reassuring things. Helping it all build slowly and steadily.

Both of his hands grabbed hold of Peter – his left hand gripped Peter's thigh, and his right was in the guy's hair. Peter moaned in Tony's ear and it was the last thing the lonely, horny engineer remembered before a technicolor world exploded behind his eyelids.

When he came back to himself, Peter was still holding him and whispering softly in his ear.

"Thanks, Pete," he breathed and felt his arms hanging semi-limp at his sides. Not even sure how a metal arm could be limp.

"Anytime, Mr. Stark."

Tony rolled his head and peered at Peter. "You know you're allowed to call me 'Tony', right?"

"I do now," he answered with a grin.

Tony just shook his head. What was he going to do with this kid who wasn't a kid anymore?


End file.
